


Sleep Tight

by paynesgrey



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 21:30:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17373647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: Victor couldn't sleep, so a sleepy Yuuri helps him with that. ONESHOT.





	Sleep Tight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dunderklumpen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunderklumpen/gifts).



> Written for fandom_stocking 2018. ONESHOT.

Victor was struggling to sleep tonight. They had another day of training together before the big day at the Grand Prix this week. His problem, he mused, wasn’t Yuuri’s skating, nor was it the Japanese skater’s out of control anxiety. 

Since they’d kissed, since they’d pushed the beds together in their hotel room and made their feelings for one another known, Victor couldn’t keep his hands off Yuuri. He didn’t want to, but he knew that he needed to give Yuuri some space, not only because this was all entirely new to him, but because Yuuri had to be in top physical condition on the ice.

All the things Victor wanted to do to him definitely would jeopardize that. He would be a crap coach too if he was just as sore. Showing Yuuri moves on the ice in tandem was part of his practice, after all.

Instead, Victor was left to holding Yuuri at night. It took some coaxing, but the Japanese skater finally let Victor sleep in his bed, even spoon him from the back and that was where they would fall asleep - in each other’s arms. 

Victor, on the other hand, could not ignore his body’s urges to do more than just cuddle. He wasn’t a total savage, however; he did have some restraint. Though, as cute and irresistible as Yuuri was, it was a challenge.

He shifted in the bed, pulling back from Yuuri’s embrace as he already felt his excitement harden under their sheets. Yuuri must have noticed the movement, or lack of the same warmth, and cracked an eye open.

“Victor?” he said sleepily, and he looked at him with bleary eyes, inquiring if there was something wrong.

“Go back to sleep,” Victor whispered, leaning over and putting a kiss on Yuuri’s nose. Yuuri made a noise.

“I was having a great dream about you,” he lazily admitted, closing his eyes again, hoping to slide back into the dream. Victor stiffened and only felt his excitement rise. 

“Oh, tell me about it,” he urged on, and Yuuri was sleepy enough that his anxiety and propriety was unlikely to hold anything back.

“I was kissing you in the hot spring,” the sleepy skater said with a goofy smile. “The water felt very nice. You felt very nice.”

A pulse of desire shot through Victor’s body and he cursed at how horny that had made him. He leaned close, kissing Yuuri on the lips before saying, “You’re going to have to show me later when we go back to your home.”  
His breath was hot against Yuuri’s lips, and the sleepy man instinctively arched up and captured Victor’s mouth in a loving kiss. He moaned in Victor’s mouth, and Victor couldn’t hold back his hardness rubbing against Yuuri’s thigh. He arched into him, almost begging to be touched and loved.

“Want you so bad,” Yuuri confessed, and Victor charged forward, grabbing Yuuri in an embrace, framing his hands around Yuuri’s face and kissing him with desperation. 

“You have no idea how much I want you too, my little katsudon, but we have to train tomorrow, and I don’t want you to be sore,” Victor said. He moaned again as Yuuri’s hands explored him, tracing his fingers over the curve of Victor’s ass, making him squirm as other naughty thoughts came into his head.

“Still, let me make you feel good,” he countered, and Victor wondered just how awake Yuuri was now. He ducked under the covers, his hands searching out Victor’s erection before his mouth found the tip. 

“Nnng,” Victor moaned, delighting in the hot moisture of Yuuri’s mouth around him. Every lick and lap of his lover’s tongue sent heat throughout his entire body. He shivered as Yuuri took him in long, tracing the veins of his length with his tongue, sucking up his precum, and tracing the slit of his head. Yuuri’s mouth seemed to be melting over him, pulling him in and making a meal of him just as he would any pork cutlet bowl. His tongue was adventurous, and Victor loved how good Yuuri was at this, even when he was more awake. He let out a delighted sigh, feeling a tightness coil in him as Yuuri continued to treat him. He reminded himself to breathe when Yuuri took him even deeper, his breath breezing against the fine hair around Victor’s balls. 

When Yuuri’s mouth quickened in pace, Victor began to squirm, feeling his release near.

He jerked, feeling stars over his vision and losing himself in the way Yuuri handled him - licking up his heat, and delicately handling his tight balls.

“Yes,” Victor said, and he almost pulled back from his orgasm, worried about how Yuuri would react if he came on his face, but he was too late.

He let out a satisfied sigh and collapsed his head against Yuuri’s shoulder. He regained his breath and bearings, and kissed Yuuri lovingly on the pulse of his neck and Yuuri cleaned himself off. Yuuri guided him back to his lips, and he tasted himself in Yuuri’s happy smile before hearing the other man’s lazy snore.

Victor closed his eyes, admitting he felt tired too, and was glad that there were no more restless thoughts in his head. Now, he could sleep peacefully.

\--

“Eh? I did that? I thought it was a dream,” Yuuri said to him shyly with a bright red blush. Victor grinned at him, still happy from last night and waking up in a chipper mood.

“Oh no, it wasn’t a dream; it was real,” Victor said, bouncing a little before taking Yuuri into a tight hug. “I feel like I can skate on air now. I wonder if that will work for you,” he said suggestively.

Yuuri almost choked on the water he was drinking, his face redder than before. He made a weird noise of affirmation but was ultimately speechless. 

“I--I’m going to go do some laps and warm up,” Yuuri said, and reluctantly Victor released him with a pat on his head.

“Good boy,” he said, staying in the coaching area while he called out orders and encouragement.

Practice seemed a little unsteady for Yuuri that day, and Victor noticed that Yuuri definitely acted distracted. He couldn’t really blame him, but as his coach, he wouldn’t be easy on him. 

He’d save any kind of tenderness Yuuri earned that day off the ice and in their beds.

END


End file.
